All That Matters
by ZeevahCross
Summary: It's been two years since everything happened. Now, Tony and Ziva are faced with a challenge that will most likely change them forever: Pregnancy. Sequel to the Stars In Her Eyes!
1. Hyper Children and Sickness

Hello guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews on my last story! I hope you like this story as well! I really do not have much to say so,

On with the story!

* * *

_Two years later._

Anthony DiNozzo woke up from is comfortable bed with a sharp pain to his shin. He opened his eyes to see that his girlfriend was missing from her side of the bed, leaving a small indent and the blankets pulled back. He turned his head towards the master bathroom when he heard the sound of retching. He stood up and slowly opened the door to find the petite Israeli grasping the toilet bowl, her knuckles turning white.

"Zi? Hey, are you okay?" Tony asked while cautiously approached her. She slumped back against the wall, her pale face pressed against the cold tile.

"I am fine," Ziva said, "just a little tired…and nauseous."

"C'mon. Let's get you back to bed," Tony said, scooping her up in his arms. He smiled when she snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent. The special agent gently placed the fragile woman on the bed, covering her with the blanket. He heard her sigh softly and snuggle back into the pillow. He glanced at the clock.

_0630…I've got about a half an hour _Tony though. He bent down and kissed Ziva on the forehead, walking out of the master bedroom and closing the door behind him. He turned and walked down the hall, stopping when he reached the half closed cream colored door. Opening it and turning the small lamp on that was situated on a small table by the door, he smiled at he was greeted by his two children in their big kid beds.

The two year and 9 month olds were grinning mischievously at their father. Adi had the blanket up in front of her face while Kalev was silently crawling down the bottom of the little bed under the covers. Tony walked to Adi and ruffled her black curly hair then turned to his son. The little boy was giggling softly from under the covers.

"Hm," Tony said, "I wonder where Kalev went?" The two year old giggled more and tried unsuccessfully to cease his movements. Adi was crawling out of her bed to get a better look.

Waiting a few more seconds, Tony swiftly pulled the blanket off of the bed, revealing Kalev in his dinosaur pajamas. The little boy had grown significantly. He had gotten taller and his hair had gotten darker. He looked like a mini-Ziva in boy form.

"Daddy!" he yelled, unknowing that his mother was trying to sleep in the next room. Tony picked him up and swung him around playfully.

"Shhhhh, Bud. You're mama's trying to sleep," he told the little boy, who's eyes showed guilt for a few seconds, then lit up as he put a finger to his lips. Adi was looking questionably at the two boys. Tony put Kalev down and outstretched his hands to the children.

"How about we go see if Mommy feels better?" he asked, chuckling as Adi nodded her head and giggled. They held his hands and ran towards Ziva's room, dragging their father.

The door was slightly ajar, making it easy for the toddlers to open the door. They creped as quietly as their tiny legs could manage and stopped once they reached the side of their mother's bed. Tony followed, tip-toeing to Ziva's side. The beautiful Israeli looked better than she had before. Her skin was regaining its color and she seemed to be relaxed. Tony was about to tell the kids not to wake her from her peaceful slumber when they jumped up on the bed, shouting.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" they shouted in unison. Tony cowered, fearing what his girlfriend's reaction might be. He let his body relax when he heard Ziva groan and sit up slowly. Her hair was messed up, adding to her cuteness. Tired chocolate eyes stared back at the toddlers. A smile had made its way across her features.

"Well hello, little ones," she said softly, her voice a little rough from her earlier dilemma. Adi snuggled up in Ziva's side, resting her head on her thigh. Kalev was still standing, a bit wobbly from the surface of the bed.

"Momma! Dadda say'd that we come wake you up!" the little boy said in his toddler English. Ziva laughed and looked down ad Adi, who smiled and nodded at her mother.

"Really now?" the Israeli said in a taunting tone to Tony (A/N: So may t's!), who was sheepishly grinning.

"Well, it is almost 6:30. We needed to get you up for a shower. Do you feel up for work?" he asked concern evident in his voice. She slowly sat up and nodded, making sure not to knock Adi off the bed.

"I think it was just one of those…flies or whatever you call it," she replied, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Tony smiled as he gathered Kalev in his arms.

"Bug, Zi. You have a bug." Ziva shrugged.

"A fly is a bug, yes?" Her boyfriend chuckled and bent over to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"EWWWW!" Kalev and Adi shouted at their parents' affection. Said parents laughed at their two toddlers and continued to get ready for their day.

* * *

When they had dropped Kalev and Adi off with Jenny in her office, they had gotten to work. Their morning consisted of Ziva constantly throwing paper balls across the room to his her boyfriend. Tony then proceeded to throw them back. When one his McGee, he confronted the two.

"C'mon guys! I'm trying to work here! Besides, Boss should be coming in soon-" McGee was cut off by Gibbs walking in the bullpen.

"Gear up, we got a dead petty officer," he said, walking to the elevator with McGee trailing behind him.

When Ziva stood up, she was hit with a wave of nausea, causing her to collapse back into her seat and put a hand weakly to her forehead. Tony had turned just in time to see his girlfriend fall. He gently grabbed her wrist and knelt down in front of her chair.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice was soft, caring, and it made Ziva shudder. She gave a curt nod as to not make herself dizzy again.

"Yes, I am fine. I just stood up too fast." Tony helped her up and walked towards the elevator, which was being held open by Gibbs. Unknowing to Ziva, he had witnessed the whole thing.

"Keep an eye on her, DiNozzo," he ordered. The senior field agent nodded. The elevator doors closed.

* * *

After they returned from the crime scene, Tony had taken Ziva down to see Ducky. All throughout the time while they were out, Ziva was constantly swaying on her feet and trying her best to fight the nausea that kept creeping up on her.

The autopsy doors swished open, revealing Ducky, who was talking to their latest victim.

"Ah! Anthony, Ziva! What can I do for you?" the old Scotsman asked, removing his bloodied rubber gloves. Suddenly, the smell of death and something else she couldn't recognize hit her full force, causing her to sprint to the nearest trashcan and collapse onto her knees. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the small bucket.

Both Tony and Ducky knelt by the sick Israeli, Tony stroking her hear and Ducky rubbing her back soothingly. "That's why," Ziva's concerned boyfriend finally replied. Ducky was about to say something when Abby bounced into autopsy.

"Ducky! I got resul-" the happy goth stopped when she saw her friend bent over the trashcan. "Oh my God! Ziva! What's wrong!"

Ducky stood up. "Abigail, do you think we could borrow your couch for poor Ziva here? I'm going to take blood, and then will you test it?"

Abby gave a salute and walked back over to Ziva, helping Tony haul her up. They half carried, half dragged the sick Israeli over to the couch in Abby's lab and lay her down. Duck came in a few minutes later and took her blood.

While the blood was being analyzed, Tony and Abby sat with Ziva. He was stroking her hair as she watched Abby weakly as the bouncing goth told a story. All of a sudden, she heard a beep.

"That's the results! I'll be right back!" Abby then proceeded to run over to her machine. Tony turned his attention back to his suffering girlfriend.

"You're gonna be fine, Zi," he whispered and kissed her head. She offered him a weak smile. Suddenly, Abby came running back into view, clutching a piece of paper and bouncing up and down. She immediately hugged the petite Israeli as hard as she could, squealing.

"Ziva! You're pregnant!"

* * *

Hooray for cliffhangers! I am back and ready to go! I did not forget any of you! I really do not have much to say. Well, please review for more of this sequel!

-Aviva


	2. Congrats and Happy Siblings

Well, 5 reviews are not bad! In order to update with chapter three, I wish to receive at least ten reviews. They keep me writing and happy! I have nothing else to announce!

On with the story!

* * *

Everything in the room went silent. Even the gentle hums of Abby's machines ceased. Ziva stared at the goth that was hugging her with wide eyes. Had she heard that correctly?

"P-pregnant?" The word came out of the Israeli's mouth in a stuttered, non-believing way. Abby nodded and squeaked again.

"Yes! You're pregnant, Ziva! How awesome is that! Another NCIS baby!" Ziva looked over towards Tony, whose face was void of emotion.

He snapped out of his daze and smiled at Ziva. "We're gonna have another kid, Zi!"

She almost sighed in relief. "You mean you are not mad?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?" he asked. Ziva closed her eyes and stood up, walking shakily towards Tony. She wrapped her arms around him as he held her up.

"I am just glad you still love me," she whispered, snuggling into the strong man's chest.

They stood like that for awhile, until Abby came bouncing back into the lab. They hadn't even realized that the goth had left. "What's going on here? Abigail told us that you had important news to tell Jethro and I," came Ducky's accented voice. He and Gibbs came walking into the lab. Tony set Ziva gently back on the couch.

"Yeah, actually we do. Ziva, do you wanna tell them or do you want me to?" he asked the Israeli, who was starting to look very tired.

"You can tell them. I just want to sleep," she replied, yawning after and rolling over on the couch. Her back was now towards the men.

"Well Boss, Ducky…Ziva's pregnant." He awaited for the headslap from Gibbs, but was rewarded with a tap to the shoulder from both of his colleagues.

"Congratulations, Tony! You too, Ziva!" The Scotsman didn't receive and answer from the tired girl. She was sound asleep on the couch. Ducky smiled and sat down on the couch to make sure she was alright. Tony watched the two for a few moments until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Ow, Boss! What was that for!"

"For knocking up an assassin. You're dealing with her hormones," Gibbs replied before sipping his coffee. "Oh and congratulations."

Tony gave a grateful smile and turned his attention back to Ducky. "How's she doing, Duck?"

"She just seems to be exhausted. I would take her to the doctor when she feels up to it. You should schedule an appointment with the doctor for your annual check-ups. I would do it myself, but I'm afraid that I don't know anything about that," he said before standing up, his knees protesting.

"Thanks, Duck. Now, DiNozzo, take her home," Gibbs ordered. Tony nodded. Before he could pick Ziva up, McGee ran down to the lab with Abby trailing behind.

"Ziva's pregnant!" he panted, attempting to catch his breath.

"Yes McBabyless. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get my lady home," Tony replied, picking Ziva up. She sighed and snuggled into his chest, causing Abby to let out a soft, "Awhhh!"

* * *

When Tony arrived back at the house, Ziva was still sleeping. They had picked up Kalev and Adi from Jenny's office and told her the news. She had carried the toddlers to the car and buckled them in their car seats. She even gave Ziva a kiss on the head, the Israeli still sound asleep. Tony had never seen the director act so motherly.

Adi and Kalev had promised their father that they would be quiet while their mother slept. The two didn't even say a word in the car. When they arrived at home, they helped Tony put the sleeping woman in bed. He lay her down on their soft comforter and the toddlers covered her up with a sheet, each kissing her on a cheek.

Tony was about to leave when he felt a hand grasp his. He turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend smiling at him.

"Hey Sweetcheeks. How do you feel?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed. She got up and curled herself into his lap.

"I feel better. I am kind of anxious. It sort of feels like there is a frog in my stomach that is constantly jumping," Ziva explained, rubbing her eyes vigorously like a child.

"That's a weird way to put it, but I think I know what you mean," he chuckled. They stopped talking when Adi and Kalev wandered into the room, hopping up on the bed. Ziva wrapped her arms around the children as they snuggled into her chest.

"Momma? Why you no feel good?" Kalev asked, looking up at Ziva with his innocent brown eyes.

"Yeah Momma, why?" Adi asked. Ziva chuckled at the children.

"You two are going to be big brothers and sisters!" she told the toddlers. Adi smiled and laughed, clapping her hands. Kalev smiled as his eyes got brighter. He pulled back from his mother's embrace and looked at her.

"Reawy?" he asked, earning a laugh from Tony.

"Really, Bub. Your mommy's got a baby in her tummy," he said, ruffling Kalev's hair.

Both Kalev and Adi but their hands on Ziva's flat stomach. "Baby?"

"Yes, tateleh, baby."

The three lay back down in bed, Ziva laying her head on Tony's chest and her arm around Adi. Kalev was lying in between the two, snuggling up with both of his parents. Even though he was only 2 years old, he knew what family felt like. And this was definitely family. He couldn't help but let a sleepy smile creep it's way onto his chubby face.

* * *

Whew! I am finally finished this chapter! I am sorry if it was suckish and short! Thank you for those reviews that I got! I need more in order to continue writing! Sophie is doing well, and Angela is still being as helpful as always. She sends her greetings! Goodnight everyone! Please review!

-Aviva


	3. Cnapcakes and Spatulas

Hello! Thank you all very much for reviewing! I have one review to reply to.

**Luzma- **You make no sense to me. I speak French, Hebrew, and English, as it states on my profile. Yet you speak Spanish? If you can read my story in English, why could you not review in English as well?

I have nothing else to say, except for the fact that this chapter might not be long. I am very tired, so Angela might take over if I get too tired.

On with the story!

* * *

The next morning consisted of a rude awakening for Tony. He was kicked hardly in the shin and tossed from his comfortable bed. He opened his eyes to see the light from their master bathroom illuminating the dark master bedroom. Sounds of his beautiful and pregnant Israeli girlfriend retching could be heard from his position on the carpet.

He pulled himself up from the floor and walked towards the light, squinting. Ziva was clutching the toilet, her knuckles turning white with the pressure. Tony could see her stomach heave as she threw up the last traces of any food from the past twenty four hours.

She leaned back against the wall, pressing her face against the cool tile. Her face was pale and beats of sweat were beginning to make their way down her forehead. To make things short, she was miserable and Tony absolutely hated seeing her like that.

"Do you need anything, Zi?" he asked her, while sitting down next to her. She sighed and rested her head on Tony's chest, leaning back into his embrace.

"No, I am fine. I just cannot wait for this to be over," Ziva said as she snuggled into her boyfriend's t-shirt.

"Don't worrry, Sweetcheeks," Tony said while stroking her hair, "It'll be over soon. You've only got about a month or so to go. You can make it."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, depositing her now sleeping form back into the comfortable bed. He pulled the dark blue and white comforter over Ziva.

* * *

He walked to the kitchen, being careful as to not awake Ziva and the kids who were most likely still asleep. Tony started making the coffee. When the machine started to make the delicious liquid, he started walking back upstairs.

The special agent walked to his children's rooms. When he peered in, they were both sound asleep. Kalev was curled up on his side, sucking his thumb. Adi was on her back, her arms and legs fanned out and a stuffed giraffe on her stomach.

When he heard Kalev groan, Tony walked up to the small bed, leaning over it. A pair of familiar brown orbs were staring back into his own.

"Hey there, Bud," Tony said while stroking his hair lovingly.

"Hi Dadda," the little boy yawned, reaching up to his father, indicating that he wanted to be held. He lifted Kalev into his arms and carried him into the living room. He turned his little head around the room, his eyes scanning for his mother.

"Whewe Momma?" he asked.

"Mommy's not feeling good again this morning. Hey, I have an idea. How about we make Mommy some breakfast?" Tony suggested. Kalev nodded and quietly clapped his hands, knowing that Ziva was still sleeping and most likely did not want to be awoken.

"What should we make her?" Tony asked.

"Cnapcakes!" Kalev somewhat shouted. His father looked kind of confused, and then he deciphered his son's answer.

"Oh! You mean pancakes. Yeah, I guess we could do that," he said.

"Yay! Cnapcakes! Cnapcakes!" the little boy cheered. Tony laughed as he got the ingredients out of the cabinets. He handed Kalev a bowl for mixing the batter.

"Bowl?" he said as the little boy took it to the table, standing on his tippy toes to reach it.

"Check."

"Wisk?"

"Check."

"Pancake mix?"

"Check."

"Milk?"

"C-check!" Kalev replied as he struggled to carry the heavy carton to the table. When he couldn't lift it, he just set the whole carton on the floor and walked back to his father. He waited for the next ingredient.

"Eggs?" he asked. His father shook his head.

"I don't think you should carry eggs, Bud. They break easily," Tony replied.

"Bweak?"

"Yes, break."

Within about five minutes, both Tony and Kalev had successfully mixed the pancake batter. Both of them had the sloppy substance in their hair.

"How long, Dadda?" Kalev asked from his spot on the counter top next to the griddle. He was impatiently staring at the circular spots, slightly amused by the bubbles erupting from them. He clutched the spatula in his right hand, occasionally chewing on the handle.

"Not long, Bud," Tony replied while wiping the pancake batter off of his son's face with a damp washcloth. A few more seconds passed.

"Are they done now?" Kalev asked innocently. Tony chuckled.

"They might be. Why don't you go ahead and flip them?"

Kalev clumsily held the spatula in place as he scooped the pancake on half of the utensil. He used a little too much force, causing the medium sized pancake to fly to the ceiling, sticking there.

"Dadda! Lookie!" Kalev squealed, pointing to the pancake above. They both suddenly burst out laughing, causing Adi to wake up from the bedroom and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. She appeared in the kitchen in her purple floral pajama's, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and staring weirdly at her brother and father.

"Daddy? Whatcha doin'?" she asked sweetly. Her black hair that usually framed her face and curled at the ends was messed up and tangled in an incredibly cute way.

"We makin' cnapcakes for Momma! Does you wanna help?" Kalev asked his sister.

Adi smiled and nodded, reaching up for Tony to put her on the counter with her brother.

About five minutes later, the three of them had the table set up with a stack of pancakes in the middle.

"Why don't you two go wake up Mommy while I get out the syrup and drinks?" Tony said as he reached the refrigerator. The two nodded.

* * *

Kalev and Adi came bounding down the stairs, hand in hand with a tired looking Ziva. The Israeli's hair was messed up, but she still looked beautiful.

"What is all this, Tony?" Her voice was a little hoarse from sleep.

"We make cnapcakes for you Momma to make you feel bettew!" Kalev said triumphantly. Ziva bent down carefully and gave them each a hug before picking them both up and setting them in their highchairs. Tony came and sat down in the chair next to her. She reached over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"EWW!" Kalev and Adi shouted in union.

"Not at the table, Momma!" Adi added. Both parents laughed as they continued their breakfast.

* * *

When they were done eating, Ziva had picked up the platter that held the pancake in the middle of the table to wash.

"I am going to give you both baths after I finish the dishes. Tony, you need to shower as well. You still have pancake mix in your hair," she said with a smirk as she ruffled her boyfriend's hair.

Just as she was about to set the platter in the sink to be washed, the pancake from earlier fell from the ceiling, landing perfectly on the fine china. Ziva turned and looked at her family.

Kalev held up the spatula.

"I cook good, Momma!"

* * *

Wow. That took forever! I am sorry that I have not updated forever, but I have been very busy. Please review! I will update once more with at least 25 reviews! Goodnight!


	4. Costumes and TrickOrTreating

I am sorry for not updating forever. I have been very lazy these past few weeks! I know I said that I would not update unless I got 25 reviews, but I wanted to accomplish something this week.

On with the story!

* * *

Tony, Ziva, Kalev, and Adi walked hand in hand into the office at 0730 the next morning. Ziva let go of Tony's hand and guided Adi, who was holding onto her other hand, towards her father.

"You take these two up to Jenny. I will talk to Gibbs," she said. Tony nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking the toddlers upstairs. The Israeli walked into the bullpen and stood at Gibbs' desk, looking down upon him.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, Zivers?"

"Do you think Tony and I could leave early today? It is Halloween and we want to get the kids costumes."

"Sure."

Ziva was somewhat surprised. She had half expected Gibbs to say something on the lines of, "No, do it on your own time". She quickly covered up her shock and nodded.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"You're welcome. How do you feel this morning, Ziver?" Gibbs asked, his baby blue eyes focused straightly on Ziva's chocolate ones.

"I am fine, Gibbs. I feel good today," she replied before turning around to sit at her desk. No more than a few minutes later, Tony came bounding down the stairs to his desk as well. They exchanged smiled and continued on with their work.

* * *

After a short, uneventful shift at NCIS, Tony, Ziva, and the kids drove to the store. In the car, this kids wouldn't stop shouting and bouncing excitedly in their seats.

"Momma? We gon get custoomes?" Kalev asked. Ziva laughed.

"Yes, tateleh. You get to choose what you want to dress up as."

"Momma? I wanna be ninja like you!" Adi squealed, clapping her hands.

Ziva's eyes went wide in amusement and she turned to her boyfriend in the front seat. He looked back at her.

"What? They wanted to know what career you had," Tony explained, his famous grin plastered on his face. Their conversation was cut to short facial expressions as they entered the parking lot. The kids immediately started shouting again.

"WE HERE!"

"YEAH! MOMMA! WE HERE!"

* * *

Ziva had gotten one of those shopping carts with the two seated plastic car in the front, where Kalev and Adi happily steered with the little steering wheels. She pushed the cart up the isle with the Halloween costumes, Tony right beside her.

"Alright guys," Tony said, "we're here! Go ahead and see what you can find!" The two bounded out of the plastic car.

"Tony, you take Kalev. I will take Adi. Just make sure that his costume is appropriate, Tony," Ziva said, her tone a warning. Tony smiled sheepishly and nodded. When the two girls left, Tony grabbed the toddler's hand and began to pull things off the rack for Kalev to see.

He took out a costume that looked like a pirate.

"How about this one" he said while holding it up. Kalev shook his head.

"No, I dun like that one."

Tony out it back and pulled out another one. This costume was a pumpkin. He held it up for Kalev, who shook his head. His father sighed and dug back in the rack, searching again. The little boy turned his head and saw a picture on the wall. He grabbed his father's hand and dragged him towards the poster on the wall.

"I wanna be that, Dadda."

"Okay, that'll be easy. We won't even need to buy it."

* * *

Ziva pushed the shopping cart with a very eager Adi in the basket up the isle of the female toddler costumes. The little girl was looking back and forth, admiring all the pretty clothes.

"Do you see anything you like, tateleh?" Ziva asked. Adi shook her head.

"I wan be somethin' scawy," the little girl said. She carefully climbed out of the basket and walked towards a rack, pulling down a costume with her chubby hands. Her eyes lit up.

"Momma! I want this one!" Ziva looked at it.

"If that is what you want…"

* * *

The family walked down the streets, glow sticks on their wrists. The kids had their plastic pumpkin candy bags in their free hand, their other holding their parent's hands. Kalev had decided to go as a ghost. All they had to do was cut out holes in a white sheet. He looked absolutely adorable.

Adi had chosen a vampire. Ziva bought her a cloak and some makeup, along with a pair of fake teeth. She looked incredibly sweet. They had been walking for about an hour, and the kids were starting to get tired. Their candy bags were full ad their legs were giving out on them.

Ziva scooped up Kalev while Tony did the same to Adi. Both children snuggled into their parent's embrace. Adi sighed, as did Kalev.

"Me love Alloween," the little girl said as she closed her eyes.

"Me too," Kalev replied, also closing his eyes. Ziva looked over at Tony and grabbed his hand. They walked down the street back to their house, hand in hand with their babies in their arms. This was a good Halloween night.

* * *

Yes, it was very short and suckish. It is exactly 2 in the morning here and I can barely keep my eyes open! I promise my next chapter will be better! Happy Halloween! Goodnight!


	5. Hormones, Apologies, and Proposals

I am sorry if the chapters have sucked and have been short. I have been busy lately, and have not had time to do anything.

My Halloween was great. My son dressed up as a pumpkin, and my daughter wore a warm little dress. We had fun and got a lot of candy!

I have nothing else to say, so,

On with the story!

* * *

It was now November. Everyone at NCIS had decorated for Thanksgiving. Ziva had begun to show, as she was now a little over three months pregnant. It was a small bump, but you could definitely tell that a baby was developing in her womb. It had begun to get extremely cold outside and the dropping temperature was messing with Ziva's hormones.

She sat at her desk, rubbing her arms to save what warmth she had. McGee and Gibbs were at their desks, clicking random things with their computer mouses. Tony had just come back from dropping the kids off with Jenny and was whistling to himself as he typed away on his computer. They were hoping to hire a babysitter so Jenny wouldn't be bothered at work. After the annoying clicks of his keyboard became too annoying to stand, Ziva stood up swiftly.

"I cannot take it anymore!" Her outburst caused everyone in the bullpen to stare at her awkwardly. They obviously didn't understand the meaning of her shout.

"This is boring! I have done nothing in over three months! You," she said, pointing at Gibbs, "are the reason as to why I am angry! You too, McGee!" The agent's eyes went wide as he slowly cowered beneath his desk. Ziva turned to Tony, her eyes full of hatred.

"You are the reason as to why I am so emotional! This is your entire fault!" she yelled. Tony took this as his queue to take action. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Shhhhh, Zi. It's okay. You're just hormonal. I know you're mad about being useless, but you want to protect the baby and keep it safe, don't you?"

The Israeli turned to look at her boyfriend. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Tony and began to silently sob. This action caused Gibbs' and McGee's eyes to widen at the weird interaction.

"I…I am s-sorry!" she cried "I do not k-know why I am s-so emotional!" Tony just chuckled and rubbed the back of her head comfortingly.

"It's okay, Sweetcheeks. I told you, it's just hormones. Didn't you have them while pregnant with Kalev?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head. "I w-was alone. There was n-nobody to get angry towards," she replied, still sobbing. She broke free of Tony's embrace and made her way to McGee's desk. The emotional assassin wrapped her arms around the startled agent, who flinched in response.

"I am sorry, McGee! I did n-not mean to yell at you! I-I am so sorry!" she cried into his shoulder. McGee awkwardly patted her back before he smiled and hugged her back.

"It's okay, Ziva. I understand." She untangled herself from McGee and walked towards Gibbs. She flung her arms around his neck in the same manner as her hug to the agent across from her.

"I am sorry to you too, G-Gibbs! I did not mean it e-either! Please do not be m-mad at me!" She was still sobbing. The silver-haired agent chuckled and returned her meaningful hug.

"I could never be mad at you, Ziver. It's gonna be alright. We'll all love you no matter what."

Ziva nodded and wiped away her tears, pressing a soft kiss to her father's cheek. She was about to sit back down at her desk when Jenny came downstairs and entered the bullpen.

"What's going on here? I left the kids with Cynthia when I heard crying," the red-headed director stated. Ziva instantly broke out into more sobs, her tears returning to her cheeks. She wrapped her mother figure in another hug and once again sobbed.

"I-I am sorry to you too, J-Jenny! I do n-not mean to burden you with w-watching Kalev and Adi!" Ziva's body shook as she buried her face into the director's shoulder. Jenny recovered from her shocked expression and turned her emotions to a more motherly nature. She stroked Ziva's head lovingly.

"It's really no problem, Ziva. I love looking after my grandchildren! I'm here to help and love you, and that will never change, Sweetie. Do you understand?" she asked as she held Ziva's face in her palms. The Israeli nodded her head and sniffed. When the clanking sound of Abby's shoes echoed through the bullpen, Ziva ran over and hugged the goth.

Abby looked stunned at her crying friend. She hugged back awkwardly. "Are you okay, Zi?" she asked. Ziva just held on tighter.

"Abby! P-please forgive me! I a-am a terrible friend!"

The forensic scientist gave her sister-like friend a sympathetic look. She finally returned the hug. "Oh, Zi. You're the best friend I've ever had. You're like my sister, my cool, assassin, ninja sister!"

Ziva shot Abby a grateful look before Ducky and Palmer walked upstairs. She ran over as fast as she could, almost tripping on a chair, and into Ducky's arms, almost knocking the old Scotsman over.

"My, my, Dear. What seems to be the problem?" he asked, concerned for the sobbing woman in his embrace.

"D-Ducky!" she sobbed into his chest, "I-I am sorry that I d-do not visit you m-more often in a-autopsy! I-I understand if you do n-not love me anymore!"

He looked slightly baffled. "My love for you could never go away, Ziva. You always bless me with your presence in Autopsy!"

Ziva nodded and looked at Palmer, who was standing awkwardly behind Ducky. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her sobbing now beginning to diminish. "Palmer…Oh Palmer!" she cried, hugging him tighter. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "T-thanks. I love you too," he said, hugging her back gently.

Ziva let go and walked back over to Tony, who was sitting on his chair. He set his hands on her waist and slowly brought her down to sit on his lap. She relaxed back into his chest, clearly exhausted from her emotionally breakdown. Jenny was the first to break the silence.

"So, is everything here okay now?" Gibbs stood up and nodded.

"Should be. You okay now, Ziver?" he asked. She nodded with her eyes still open. The room went silent again. The loud growl from someone's stomach made Abby and Palmer jump, startling them.

Ziva looked at her feet, placing a hand over her growing stomach, embarrassed.

"I am hungry." Everyone laughed. Gibbs stood up with his signature grin on his face.

"Alright. Everyone back to work. DiNozzo, take Ziver to get something to eat. Come back in an hour," he ordered before returning to his desk. The two bid their farewells to their kids who had come downstairs and to everyone else.

* * *

Ziva and Tony sat on a bench beside the Reflecting Pool, eating their food. The Israeli had her head resting on Tony's shoulder. When he moved and got up, she groaned unhappily and looked up to see what he was doing that could be more important that her comfort.

"Ziva, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time now," the agent said as he got down on one knee and opened a tiny velvet box. "Will you be my wife?"

Ziva's eyes widened and filled with tears. The ring was a beautiful sapphire. It sparkled in the light of the moon. She laughed and nodded her head multiple times, smiling.

"Y-yes! Yes! I will, Tony!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ziva turned her head around and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Tony."

"I love you too, Ziva."

* * *

I am finally done! That took an hour! I had to put in the proposal, I just _had _to. Please review! I will update at 30 reviews! Well, I have nothing else to say! Have a good weekend! Goodnight!


	6. Dinosaurs, Stitches, and Stress

I wanted to update today considering I might not update for a week or so. This chapter may be a little boring. I cannot think of anything good right now, so it will all be jumbled things from my head.

My dog Blondi passed away yesterday at 16 years old. She will be greatly missed. Rest in peace, Blondi.

Well, thank you for the reviews! They keep me writing! Okay well,

On with the story!

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat hand in hand on the couch in their beautiful living room with Kalev and Adi. The sapphire ring on Ziva's hand glowed in the light from the TV. The kids were on their stomachs in front of the giant screen, watching the movie _The Land Before Time._ Their feet were moving back and forth as their little eyes focused on the moving pictures.

"I do not get the point in this movie," Ziva whispered to her fiancée. "The dinosaurs talk, and those different species would not be around each other."

Tony chuckled. "It's a kid's movie, Ziva. It's not supposed to make any sense."

The movie ended about an hour later, and the kids were as hyper as ever. Kalev was chasing Adi around the coffee table, his hands in the air and shouting like a dinosaur. Tony had gotten up and walked to the kitchen.

"ROARR! GET BACK HEWE ADI!" he shouted, still circling and following his sister.

"Stop! Momma! Tell him to stop!" Adi yelled.

"Kalev, leave your sister alone. Someone is going to get hurt," Ziva scolded. Not a second after she said this, Adi slipped while turning around the corner and hit her head off of the edge of the coffee table. Before he could react, Kalev tripped over her and hit his head off of the edge of the table as well.

Ziva jumped to her feet, ignoring the dizziness that just forced itself upon her, and kneeled by the crying children. At closer inspection, the Israeli discovered a small cut that was bleeding profusely on each of their foreheads. Only when they saw the blood did the children began to scream and cry.

"Tony! Get in here!" she yelled urgently. Her fiancée ran into the living room. He glanced, wide eyed at his children and ran to the car to get it started and to turn the heat on. When he ran back in, Ziva was pressing towels on their foreheads. She looked up at him, fear clear in her chocolate eyes.

"We need to take them to the hospital, Tony!" she ordered. Tony nodded and picked Kalev up in his arms, holding the boy close to his body. Ziva got Adi and off they went.

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Tony's car was filled with the cries of his children. Ziva sat in the backseat with Adi on her left and Kalev on her right. The two were crying into her sides while she kept a towel on their foreheads.

* * *

When they ran into the emergency room, a nurse rushed to their aid, guiding the four back into a room. She had the kids sit up on the cold table while she retrieved a doctor.

Adi clung to Ziva's arm, crying her eyes out. Her mother gently stroked the back of her head, whispering things to her. Kalev was somewhat calm. Tears were falling down his cheeks, along with blood, and he was grasping onto his father's hand.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in with two needles. At the sight of the pointed items, the kids immediately began to whimper.

"It is okay, tateleh. You both will be fine," Ziva whispered. The doctor approached Adi first.

"Oh my," he said, "You really hit your head well. Don't work, sweetie, I'll just clean you off and stitch you up." He wetted down a towel and wiped off the excess blood around the wound and began to stitch the little girl's forehead closed. When he was done, he cut the extra wife and patted her shoulder.

"You're all done! Now for your brother!" Kalev looked a little frightened, but Adi came over and held his hand.

"Dun worwy. I didn't feew a thing!" she said confidently. He looked at his sister and nodded, a smile on his face as the doctor wiped off the blood on his face.

In about three minutes, the stitches were in place on both children. One of the nurses had brought them stuffed animals. Adi received a purple seahorse. Kalev got a dark brown teddy bear.

Both children sat in the waiting room as their parent's talked to the nurse beside them. Adi noticed her mother's pale complexion and saw her sway. She elbowed her brother, who looked over annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at Momma," she whispered.

"She no look good." Adi shook her head and slid down off of the chair with Kalev. They went over to their mother's side and clung to her legs.

Ziva looked away from the nurse who was explaining things to her and Tony to see her children hanging onto her legs, looking at her worriedly.

"Yes, tateleh?" she asked looking down. The sudden drop in her vision made her head swim and her world spin more.

"You okay, Momma?" Kalev asked. Ziva could see Tony and the nurse looking at her worriedly as well. Just as she was about to answer, she sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around her slightly swollen stomach. The kids jumped out of the way and put their tiny hands on her arms. Tony and the nurse knelt beside her too.

"What's wrong, Ziva? Are you alright?" Tony asked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked at her face. Her eyes were shut as if she were in pain. It was when she let out a cry did he finally pick her up bridal style.

"She needs help now!" Tony yelled at the nurse who widened her eyes and hurried back the hallway, searching for an empty room. She motioned for him to follow. Adi and Kalev followed nervously.

Tony sat Ziva down on the hospital bed, brushing a stray hair off of her sweat covered forehead. Her face wasn't the normal olive tanned but now an unhealthy pale. The first thought that came into to Tony's head made him shout to the nurse that was in the room.

"Is something wrong with our baby!" The nurse jumped with the phone to her ear. She held a finger up, signaling him to wait a moment, before she hung up.

"I'm not sure, sir. The doctor is on his way. I'm sure she's fine." Tony nodded unsurely and grasped onto his fiancée's cold hand. Her breathing was irregular and her face was still twisted into an expression of pain. Kalev and Adi crawled onto the chair beside their father.

"Is Momma okay?" Adi asked, scared. Tony sighed.

"She should be," he replied, uncertain.

* * *

An hour later, Ziva was sitting up in her hospital bed, an IV running in her arm. Tony sat on the side. He had called Abby to come and take the kids home with her after she had visited Ziva. Gibbs had called earlier as well, but Tony told him everything and not worry. He said that Ziva would be back on Monday and she didn't anymore stress.

The Israeli had just woken up and was slightly confused, but listening to the doctor.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. The stress of seeing your children injured must have made you feverish. You're free to go home once you've signed the release papers," he said with a smile and walked out.

Ziva had already dressed herself in her clothes that she had worn previously and was slowly guiding herself off of the bed.

"Whoa there, my ninja," Tony said. "Let me guide you."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I am fine, Tony." She jinxed herself when she began to fall forward once she was on her feet. He picked her up bridal style and walked down the hall to the front desk.

"Sure you are," he said.

* * *

They were in the car, on their way to Abby's after they had signed the papers for Ziva's release. The Israeli was laying in the backseat, her head resting on Tony's jacket. Her hand was protectively wrapped around her growing stomach.

He smiled, knowing what they had made together.

_Our baby…_

* * *

I know that was kind of boring. I had no good ideas! I used the accident from my own personal memory. The only difference was that I was pushed and it was a door, not a coffee table! Please review! Have a good week!


	7. Weddings and Happy Children

Hooray! It is finally the weekend! I am sorry for not updating in awhile. I have been busy. I have an idea for this chapter, but it is late and I am falling asleep, so it may be short. Well,

On with the story!

_

* * *

_

Four months pregnant.

Ziva waddled into Abby's lab, her swollen stomach making it hard to walk properly. The Goth was at her computer, typing away and humming to the music that blasted through the lab.

"Abby!" Ziva yelled over the music. Abby turned around in her chair, startled, and fell off of the spinning seat. She quickly stood up and gave her Israeli friend a salute.

"Ziva! How are you? Is everything alright?" she asked, turning down her music. Ziva shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to come down here to ask you a question and some advice," she replied. Her hyper friend dragged her to the couch where she promptly plopped down and focused her attention on Ziva. The pregnant woman slowly sat down, placing one hand on her stomach as she lowered herself.

"Okay, ask away," Abby said when her friend settled on the couch. Ziva nodded and took her friend's hands in her own.

"Abby, will you be my bridesmaid?" The room went deathly silent. For a few seconds, all Abby did was stare at her friend. Her face was blank and her stare remained focused. Ziva was starting to get uncomfortable, so she coughed silently, snapping the Goth out of her daze.

The Israeli was nearly thrown off her feet when she was suddenly tackled in a hug by her sister-like friend. When she pulled away, the expression on her pale face was priceless. She looked incredibly happy.

"Of course, Ziva! Of course! I'd love to! Ohh! I'm so happy for you two!" Abby shouted. When she finally regained her composure, she sat back and looked to Ziva.

"Now, what advice did you need?" Ziva thought for a moment.

"I need help planning the wedding. I though both you and Jenny would be good at that," she replied, hoping that Abby would say yes.

"Sure! I'd love to! Gosh, Zi. This is the best news I've ever gotten!"

* * *

(A/N: I am going to skip to the wedding. I am not feeling creative enough to write the parts before it. Sorry!)

The small church was filled with people dear to Tony and Ziva. Ducky sat at the front of the rows, his video camera at the ready. Palmer sat at the organ, ready to play the Wedding March as soon as the time had come. The priest stood at the altar, his book at the ready. Abby and McGee stood off to the side, considering they had been chosen for the bridesmaid and the best man. Jenny stood on the opposite side of the two, holding hands to Adi and Kalev, who were the flower girl and ring bearer.

Tony stood nervously with the priest. He was staring at the double doors that were directly in front of him, no fewer that 20 feet away. Hs heart skipped a beat when the doors opened, revealing Gibbs and Ziva. Her beautiful dress stood out against her olive skin. The swollen stomach was noticeable, but Tony couldn't help but think she was as beautiful as ever.

Gibbs walked her down the isle, their arms linked. She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment and sighed.

"Thank you so much, Gibbs."

"No problem, Zivers," he replied, kissing her forehead before gently pushing her towards the altar. They stood in front of each other, staring into the other's eyes. They linked hands.

(A/N: I do not know a thing about American weddings, nor do I really know much about our weddings, for I have never been married. Forgive me if anything is wrong.)

"Do you, Anthony DiNozzo, take Ziva David to be your wife?" the priest asked. Tony nodded sharply.

"I do," he replied.

"Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect her, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with her a life hallowed by the faith of Israel?"

Tony nodded again. "I do."

The priest turned to Ziva, who looked about ready to burst with anticipation. "Do you, Ziva David, take Anthony DiNozzo to be your husband?" he asked. She nodded twice.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect him, whether I good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with her a life hallowed by the faith of Israel?"

"I do," she said, her voice wavering. The priest pushed the two together and turned to Tony.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Without hesitation, Tony lifted Ziva off of her feet and kissed her with everything he had. Everyone in the church stood up and cheered, even Palmer, who had stopped playing the organ. Adi and Kalev looked somewhat disgusted, but happy for their parents. They both ran up to the married couple and latched themselves onto their legs.

Ziva picked up Kalev and Tony picked up Abby. They stood there for awhile while people took pictures. Both children were resting their heads against the shoulders of their parents, looking at each other.

"I love our famiwy," Kalev said, sleepily. Adi nodded and yawned.

"Me too."

And with that, they both fell asleep, smiles on their faces and their parent's faces as they held hands and leaned on each other.

* * *

Okay, that was terrible. I could not think of anything. My mind shuts off when I am tired. I am terribly sorry for the suckish chapter! Please review, and I will make it better next time! I am sorry it was so short! Again, please review! Have a great night and weekend!

-Aviva


	8. Genders and Thanksgiving

Hello again! I am sorry for not updating in awhile. This chapter might not be very long. I am not feeling very creative today. Anyway,

On with the story!

* * *

_Five months pregnant._

It was now approaching Thanksgiving. With Ducky asking around about dinner plans and Tony annoying her to death, Ziva was down right fed up with it. She sat at her desk uncomfortably, resting her hands on her swollen stomach while Tony blabbed on.

"Are you sure it's just _one _baby? I mean come on, you're huge!"

"Tony, I am pregnant. I am supposed to be huge. And I already told you, we are going for an ultrasound appointment later on today. We will find out then!" she replied to her husband.

"I know, I'm just wondering. You're a lot bigger than you should be and I don't want anything to be wrong," Tony said, kissing her on the lips. Things started getting passionate until Gibbs walked into the bullpen, slapping Tony twice on the head.

"Ow, Boss! Two! Why two!" the senior field agent shouted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well for one, I don't slap pregnant women, especially Ziva. Two, keep it out of the office," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," came Tony's curt reply.

"Gear up. We got a dead marine," Gibbs ordered. He turned to Ziva to see that she was standing. A quick glare sent her flopping back down in the seat with a pout. He walked to the elevator with McGee and Tony in tow, a smirk on his face.

* * *

The crime scene had been nothing special. They found the body, brought in two suspects whose fingerprints on a note left behind, interrogated both, and arrested the murdered. Or so they thought.

Now, Tony and Ziva sat in their car with Kalev and Adi in the backseat as they drove to determine the gender of their baby and to see if it was healthy. He looked over to his wife to see her resting her head on the window, her eyes closed and her hands again resting on her stomach.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. At the sound of his voice, she snapped her head up and yawned.

"Yes, I was just tired," Ziva replied while rubbing her eyes like a child. She peered back to see the two toddlers asleep, their heads lolling to the side. She smiled and made herself comfortable.

They arrived at the doctor's office a few minutes later. Adi was resting in Tony's arms, her head on his chest and Kalev was sleeping on his mother's shoulder. Two old women sat in the waiting room, smiling at the sleeping toddlers as the small family walked by.

Tony set a now half-awake Adi on the ground to talk to the lady at the desk. The little girl followed her mother to a chair beside the old women, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She groaned and pulled herself up on the chair, burying her head in Ziva's shirt and placing a hand on her mother's bulging stomach. Kalev was still fast asleep.

The woman closest to Ziva leaned over and whispered to the Israeli.

"They're beautiful children. How old are they?"

"Thank you. They are almost three. Their birthdays are coming up very soon, in fact," Ziva responded, giving the frail woman a tired smile.

"You're quite welcome, dear. If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?" the woman asked.

"About five months. I am here to see the gender of the baby."

"Five months? Pardon me, dear, but are you by any chance having twins?"

"I am not quite sure. I have been asked that numerous times, so I guess we will find out soon," Ziva said, nodding her head towards Tony, who was walking back to the other seat beside his wife, being careful not to sit on Adi.

The old woman went back to chattering with her partner. Ziva turned to do the same with her husband, whispering to him.

"I do not know why, but I am feeling frightened," she admitted. Tony gave a small and quiet chuckle as he pulled her closer.

"You're gonna be fine. So is the baby. Or babies I should say." Ziva smiled and nodded closing her eyes for a moment.

"Mrs. DiNozzo? We're ready for you!"

* * *

The NCIS family sat in Ducky's dining room. A huge turkey sat in the middle of the large table. Gibbs sat at one of the ends of the table, Jenny sitting beside him on one side and Tony on the other with Kalev on his lap. Ziva sat beside Tony with Adi on her own lap. Ducky was at the other end of the table, Abby beside him. Palmer and McGee sat beside her.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. The pregnant Israeli nodded, signaling her husband to set Kalev down for a moment before he could stand up. He brought his glass of wine in the air and hit it with his fork. Ziva almost laughed at his unusual actions.

"We have an announcement to make! And considering Ziva can't exactly stand up right now, I'll say it."

He paused for a moment, causing Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and McGee to lean in further. After a few moments of silence, Kalev spoke up.

"C'mon, Daddy! Say is pwease!" Abby laughed at his cuteness and gave him a high-five.

"Alright, now for the news that you've all been waiting for. The reason for Ziva's sudden gain in weight," he paused again for dramatic effect, which caused a glare from Ziva from the impatience and the comment about her stomach, "is because we're having twins."

Abby stood up quickly and shouted. "I knew it! I knew it! Yes! McGee, Palmer, you owe me 20 bucks each!" The two men sighed and pulled out their wallets.

Ducky stood up and bent down to kiss Ziva's cheek. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Congratulations, my dear." She nodded and sniffed, her hormones getting the better of her. Gibbs also stood up and placed a kiss on Ziva's soft black hair. Jenny gave her daughter-like friend a tight hug and ruffled Adi's hair.

"So, Ziva, what are the twins? Boys? Girls? Boys and girls? Neither?" Abby asked frantically. This received a few awkward stares from everyone at the table.

"A boy and a girl," Ziva whispered, smiling.

The goth jumped and squealed again. "Yes! Another 20 bucks, guys!"

They continued their Thanksgiving meal, laughing and joking like a real family.

* * *

I know the ending was not that great. I am tired and starting to lose my focus. Please review! Happy Thanksgiving!

-Aviva


	9. Nightmares, Cravings, and Kicks

Hello! I hope everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I sure did. I am pretty sure that I gained at least 10 pounds. Thank you for your reviews! I may not be updating for awhile after this, for I have something very important to do. Anyway,

On with the story!

_

* * *

_

Five and a half months pregnant.

_The skies were pink with fluffy white clouds. Adi, Kalev, and Ziva were running through a field of gumdrops and cotton candy. Tony smiled as he saw his beautiful wife picking lollipops off a candy cane tree. There was just one problem._

_She wasn't pregnant._

_Tony ran up to her, ready to ask what the hell was happening when all of a sudden, a loud noise stopped him in his tracks. He looked up to see a giant duck carrying two bundles in his beak._

"_Here are your children, Anthony," the duck said, its voice sounding a lot like Ducky's. He dropped the bundles in Ziva's awaiting arms while the other children tried to take a look at what they had received._

_Tony walked over to his wife and kids. The Israeli looked up with a loving smile from the two bundles in her arms._

"_These are your children, Tony. Say hello to the twins," she said in a motherly tone of voice. Tony gave her a weird look before peering to the lumps of blankets in her arms._

_There, in baby form, were the two most beautiful twins he had ever seen. Just when he was about to say something, another crash could be heard from above the family. The pink sky suddenly turned dark gray and the white clouds became dark black. He looked up to see the face of Eban Rassif, the man who stole his son about two years ago. _

_The man gave an evil laugh and grabbed the two babies from Ziva's embrace. He also slung Kalev and Adi over his shoulders before running away, leaving their parents behind in the dust…_

Tony woke with a gasp. He looked around his dark bedroom, his breathing heavy. He almost sighed in relief when he saw Ziva sleeping peacefully beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist to rest his hand on his wife's enlarged stomach and pull her closer.

Just as he was about to fall back asleep, the annoying sound of his alarm clock blasted through the room.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Ziva stood at the countertop, flipping pancakes. Adi sat on the counter, watching her mother flip her breakfast. The little girl wore an adorable pair of jean corduroy's with red plaid suspenders and a light green shirt underneath. Her fuzzy red socks were brand new. A green headband pushed back her curly black hair.

Ziva flipped a pancake and looked to the hallway when she heard her husband walk down. His hair was sticking up on one side. He was dressed for work, but his tie was hanging limply around his neck and one sock was on his hand. The Israeli laughed at his appearance.

"You look like you fell off the wrong side of the bed, my little hairy butt," Ziva giggled. Adi copied her mother and put her hands over her mouth to conceal her giggles.

"It's 'woke up on the wrong side of the bed', Sweetcheeks. I didn't sleep well last night," Tony replied, licking his hand and wetting down his spiked hair, which popped back up. He gave an annoying look and grabbed the plate of pancakes that Ziva was holding out for him.

"Where's Kalev?" he asked, his mouth full of pancake. Kalev then came down the stairs with his shirt on wrong and his little pants on his head.

"Momma, me need help," he said. Tony and Ziva laughed. The little boy's head was through the place where his right arm should be, his left arm was where his head should be, and his right arm hung down through the shirt.

"C'mere, Bud," Tony said. Kalev walked into his father's arms. He fixed the boy's clothing and set him back down. The little boy then proceeded to wrap his arms around his mother's legs while she cooked.

"Momma, I flip cnapcake?"

* * *

After breakfast, the four sat down on the couch for a movie, considering Tony and Ziva were off work. The toddlers sat on their new beanbag chairs that they had bought a few days ago.

Halfway through the movie, Ziva poked Tony's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, turning his attention from the movie to his beautiful wife.

"I'm hungry," she replied, an innocent look on her face. Tony groaned in response.

"I'm guessing the cravings already started?" he asked, not really needing an answer. Ziva smiled weirdly and nodded. Tony sighed.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I want ice cream…with chocolate, strawberries, pickles, and maple syrup," she concluded after a moment of thinking. Tony looked disgusted.

"Pickles? Syrup! Are you crazy!"

"I am pregnant, Tony, in case you have forgotten. You did this, so it is your job to make sure that I get what I want," Ziva summed up with a cheeky grin.

"Fine," Tony growled.

* * *

It was getting close to 12 o'clock. Tony and Ziva were in bed, looking at each other. They had put the kids to bed three hours ago and had been staring at each other ever since. Their bodies were pressed up against each other. Well, as much as they could manage with the twins. Their silent moment was cut off when a sharp kick emitted from Ziva's rounded belly.

The kick had hit Tony's chest, causing him to smile. They both lay there with their hands on their unborn children. The touching moment was brought to an end.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yes?" her husband replied.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

I am sorry that it was short, but I wanted to get it done quickly. I am not feeling the best, so it is most likely suckish. Please review! Goodnight!

-Aviva.


	10. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I hope everybody had a wonderful weekend. Forgive me for not updating in awhile.

I am currently being admitted in the hospital for pneumonia, so I may not update for another week.

Please stay with me! I should be back up by next Friday or Saturday!

Have a wonderful week and enjoy the snow if you have it!

-Aviva


	11. The LAST Author's Note

Thank you to all who reviewed. I am getting better slowly. I am so sorry for not updating in awhile. Please forgive me.

I have just gotten out of the hospital. However, I still have a small piece of the pneumonia.

I promise that by next weekend or possibly before, you will have a proper update.

Enjoy your week or days or, well, the time between when I update!

Have a great night!

-Aviva


	12. Mornings, Snow, and Snowball Fights

Hello everyone! Forgive me for not updating. I feel much better now! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!

I am sorry if this chapter is messed up. I am typing on a different computer at the time and this one does not have Microsoft Word. I will repost this chapter if it is weird when I get back to my old computer.

I may not update next week, but I will try. The song in this story is Snowfall by Ingrid Michaelson. I do not own it, but you should listen to it. It is a very beautiful song.

On with the story!

* * *

_Six months pregnant._

__All was quiet in the DiNozzo house. The rooms were all dark, with the exception of the small amount of sunlight from the sunrise.

Ziva and Tony were fast asleep in their bedroom. The pregnant Israeli had a pillow between her legs for comfort and was snuggled into her husband's chest. Tony on the other hand, was not sleeping as gracefully as his wife. With one arm flung around Ziva's shoulders and the other hanging limply from their bed, he looked about as graceful as a fish out of water.

The two remained in a gentle sleep for a few seconds longer before the pitter patter of little feet on the wood floors in the hallway echoed through the spacious bedroom. Screaming in joy and still in their pajamas, the DiNozzo children came bounding into their parent's room and hopped on the bed.

"MOMMA!" Kalev shouted simultaneously as his sister screamed for his father.

"DADDA!" Adi shouted.

The tired couple woke from their slumber to see their children sitting anxiously on their bed, a cheeky grin on both of their chubby faces.

"Wakie wakie, Momma!" Adi said while Kalev pulled back the blankets. Their mother groaned as the cold air hit her skin. She pulled the pillow over her face.

"What's up, kids?" Tony asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They both pointed to the covered window.

"SNOW!" they screamed simultaneously. Kalev jumped down from the bed and pulled the rope to open the blind. As they parted, the bright sunlight filled the room. Tony could see the white sheet that covered their backyard.

He smiled happily and went to say something to his wife. Ziva was still under the pillow and, by the looks of it, asleep again. He nudged her shoulder, earning a muffled groan from the pregnant woman.

Tony laughed and tried again. "C'mon, Zi. You can sleep later. It snowed!"

"Don't wanna," came her reply. Her husband laughed again.

Ziva started to relax as everything once again got quiet. All of a sudden, she was swept off the bed. Screaming in surprise, she slammed her fist into Tony's chest, who obviously was the one to disturbed her slumber.

"Why did you do that, Tony! You could have dropped me!" she shouted, somewhat angrily but mostly embarrassed.

"You had to get up some time, Sweetcheeks," he replied, his trademark grin plastered on his face. Ziva gave into him and maneuvered herself to stand on her own. She smoothed out her dark green nightgown and waddled towards the window.

The tree in the backyard was beautifully decorated with the soft, white substance. Each flower that once decorated the yard had been buried, a petal sticking out here and there. The beauty captivated the little children standing on their tiptoes to catch a glimpse of their property.

Unconsciously, Ziva placed a hand on her swollen stomach and grasped Tony's hand with the other. Their eyes met for a brief moment before turning to look at their children.

With a playful growl, the children's goofy father slung both Kalev and Adi over his shoulder and ran out of the bedroom. Ziva shook her head and smiled before walking out of the bedroom herself, closing the door behind her.

* * *

After breakfast, which consisted of snowman shaped pancakes and hot chocolate, Tony and Ziva sat by the back door, dressing their children in warm clothing. Gibbs had called in saying that they had the day off work today, considering nobody could get out of their homes.

Ziva had to sit on the loveseat by the back door while she put a jacket on her daughter. The little girl wore a light purple snow jacket with a matching hat, gloves, and boots. Her curly black hair sprawled out from under the wool hat.

Tony sat on the floor, dressing a bouncing Kalev to go out and play in the snow. As he was putting the dark blue matching jacket on the little boy, Tony struggled. Kalev wouldn't sit still.

"C'mon, Bud. If you wanna go outside, you gotta get your coat on first," the agent scolded. Kalev looked a little guilty before he nodded and helped his father put his arm through the heavy jacket.

Once the children were all dressed and ready to go, Tony helped his pregnant wife get her jacket on. Ziva did that same for her husband. Once they were all bundled up, they opened the back door. Kalev and Adi ran out as fast as their little legs could carry them.

Immediately, the children plopped down and began making snow angels. Ziva and Tony laughed at them, and then walked to the bench in the middle of the yard under a gazebo.

They held each others' hands as they watched the tiny people run around, throwing snowballs at each other.

**_I want a snowfall kind of love  
The kind of love that quiets the world._**

"It is so quiet out here," Ziva stated.

"It's better at night. But yeah, it's pretty and quiet now too," Tony replied.

**_I want a snowfall kind of love_**

**'_Cause I'm a snowfall kind of girl._**

"I always wanted to see snow when I was a young girl," the Israeli said.

"My dad never watched me when I played in the snow. I had no one to play with, so it was really boring," replied her husband.

**_I want a snowfall kind of love_**

**_That lights up the sky from above_**

Ziva stood up and walked to the edge of the gazebo, Tony following. She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes and letting the tiny flurries fall on her face. Her husband couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

**_I want a snowfall kind of love_**

**_That brings people to their windows._**

Over the fence that divided the DiNozzo's yard with the only neighbor, Tony could see the frail old woman peeking out from her window and smiling at her yard that was covered in white powder.

**_Won't you bury me in your quiet love?_**

**_Oh bury me in your quiet love_**

**_Oh bury me in your quiet love_**

**_And we will blow away._**

The wind started to pick up, making a mist of snow scatter in the air. Kalev and Adi squealed in delight. Ziva luscious dark brown hair flew in the wind. Her beauty lit up the whole yard to Tony.

**_I want a snowfall kind of love_**

**_The kind of love that keeps you in bed all day_**

"Look, Tony!" Ziva pointed to the ground where a tiny flower had sprung back to life through the melted spot of snow.

**_I want to look thorough with you,_**

**_Watch it all melt away._**

**_Won't you bury me in your quiet love?_**

**_Oh bury me in your quiet love_**

They stood, looking at the flower, when suddenly; Tony was hit in the back of the head with a very cold substance. Both adults turned around to see Kalev smiling sheepishly at his parents, Adi covering her mouth with her hands, attempting to suppress her giggles.

**_Oh bury me in your quiet love_**

**_And we will blow away…_**

And with that, the peaceful yard erupted into an all out snowball war.

* * *

I am sorry if it was terrible! I stopped writing in the middle of it and fell asleep. Please review! I promise that the next chapter will be much better! Enjoy the snow and have a happy holiday if I do not update before Christmas! Goodnight!

-Aviva


	13. Decorating, Birthday's, and Puppies

Hello everyone! Forgive me for not updating. I have been in Paris with my family over the holiday break! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!

Thank you for reviewing! I am almost to 100!

On with the story!

* * *

_6 and a half months pregnant._

It was January 9th in the DiNozzo household. The two little children were still asleep in their beds, a teddy bear under each of their arms that they had received for Christmas. Their parents, however, were wide awake and in a rush.

Ziva was in the kitchen, her night gown still on, showing her huge, swollen stomach. She was cooking something quickly. Abby was setting the table and humming softly to herself.

"Now what do you want me to do, my friend?" Abby asked the Israeli. Ziva pondered for a moment.

"You could help me when I finish the pancakes. There are candles in that drawer over there," she said pointing to a drawer beside the refrigerator. "Take three purple ones and three blue."

"Aye aye, Captain!" the Goth saluted. Just then, Gibbs walked in the door. He approached Ziva and kissed her on the cheek.

"Need any help, Ziver?" he asked, kissing Abby as well and observing how busy both women were.

"I have Abby," she stated, "but you may want to help Tony and McGee in the living room with the decorations."

Gibbs nodded and walked out in the living room. As soon as his foot stepped in the clean room, he smirked at the sight in front of him. There stood Tony and McGee, struggling over a banner in the wall. His senior field agent had tape and paper in his hair. McGee was slouching over on the chair while Tony stood on his shoulders to hand up the banner. The silver-haired agent cleared his throat loudly causing both men to turn around. Tony fell off of the chair with a silent scream.

"Mornin', Boss!" he whispered. McGee gave a silent nod.

"Need any help, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said in a teasing tone. Tony nodded sheepishly and stepped aside while his boss climbed up on the chair and firmly taped the banner in place. He stood back and observed his work, nodding in approval.

The walls were decorated with balloons and banners, all saying "Happy 3rd Birthday!" The coffee table had presents divided in two piles and little chairs sitting in front of each pile.

"It took you two that long to put up a banner?" Ziva asked, coming from the kitchen with Abby wrapped around her arm and her free hand resting on her stomach. "I am glad Gibbs showed up when he did!"

"Heh…well…McGee wouldn't sit still and I…Nevermind," Tony stuttered, earning a headslap from Gibbs.

"The kitchen is all ready, the pancakes are made, the cake is in the fridge, and the living room is ready. Now we should get the kids," Ziva explained, using her fingers to count the completed jobs. Tony nodded and helped his wife up the stairs.

They opened the door slightly. Kalev was hanging halfway off the bed, his teddy bear still clutched in his little hand. Adi was curled in a tiny ball; her own bear snuggled in her side. Ziva tip toed to her son's bed, gently shaking his sleeping form. Tony did the same to his daughter.

Kalev awoke with a tired grin. His mother smiled lovingly at him. "Happy Birthday, tateleh." He smiled in return and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face in her neck. The pregnant Israeli did the same to her daughter who had her arms wrapped around Tony's neck. They carefully walked down the stairs to their awaiting family in the living room.

Their little heads lifted up off of their parents' shoulders and their eyes lit up immediately. The two jumped from their seats in Ziva and Tony's arms and ran into the living room where Abby squished them in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, bugs!" the Goth squealed. The kids looked shocked but smiled when they noticed the presents. Gibbs kissed Adi on the cheek and ruffled Kalev's already messed up hair, earning a giggle from both children. Ducky did the same while McGee gave both a small hug.

"Momma! We open presents now!" Kalev asked excitedly. Ziva laughed.

"Of course, tateleh." Adi and Kalev wasted no time in rushing to their seats where they proceeded to destroy the wrapping paper.

* * *

After the kids opened their presents, they had eaten their pancakes and eaten their cake. The adults had sung Happy Birthday to the two and had helped the three year olds blow out their candles. Nobody really had a chance to eat any cake before Adi and Kalev smashed it with their hands. Everyone enjoyed having their faces painted with icing.

They had opened their presents within five minutes. Kalev had gotten numerous toys, new outfits, and a blue collar and leash that he didn't quite understand the meaning of from Tony and Ziva. Gibbs got him a toy boat, handmade by Gibbs himself. Ducky gave Kalev a play doctor kit. Abby bought him a little black hat with a bat face and wings. McGee got him a calculator that talked to him. Finally Jenny arrived and had gotten the boy an official NCIS jacket.

Adi had gotten the same things from her parents as Kalev had, including a light purple collar and leash. Gibbs had given the little girl a small dollhouse that was originally Kelly's. Ziva had shed some happy tears over that. Abby had found a miniature Bert for the little girl. Ducky had given Adi a knitted quilt, made by his mother. McGee gave her a little laptop, the one's that teach you ABC's and such. Jenny had also given Adi an NCIS jacket.

The two were half asleep on Ziva's shoulders after they had gotten a bath. While they were being cleaned, the rest of the team had offered to clean up the living room and kitchen. Now they sat on the couch, their mother holding both of them. Just then, Tony came back down the stairs with two boxes in his hands. They weren't wrapped, which confused the children greatly.

"C'mere guys. Give your mom a break and open your last presents," he said softly. The two slid down off the couch and walked tiredly to the two boxes with their names on them. When the boxes suddenly shifted, Adi squealed and Kalev fell backwards. They peeled open the top of the boxes to reveal a small golden retriever puppy in each. The dogs proceeded to jump out on top of the kids and lick their giggling faces.

"PUPPIES!" they screamed simultaneously. The rest of the team watched in amusement as the children were chased around by their dogs. Tony caught both of them and wrestled them into their appropriate collars.

"Is mine a girl, Momma?" Adi asked her mother, who was almost half asleep herself.

"Yes, tateleh, she is a girl. Your brother's puppy is a boy. You may go ahead and name them if you want," Ziva explained with a yawn.

"McGoogle!" Kalev suddenly shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. "His name is McGoogle," the child stated firmly. Tony busted out laughing, pointing to McGee who had a stunned look on his face.

"I wike Teddie," Adi explained.

"AWH!" Abby suddenly shouted, scooping the little girl up in her arms. "That's adorable!"

"McGoogle and Teddie?" Gibbs asked. "I like it," Jenny replied. "It's cute."

Everyone turned to Ziva to see her reaction with the names, but smiled when they realized that she had fallen asleep, her arms around her stomach and a smile plastered on her face.

"Alright," Gibbs whispered, "time for us to go." After kisses and hugs to the family, everyone had departed. Kalev and Adi had also fallen asleep by their mother, McGoogle and Teddie sleeping beside their owners. Tony sighed and carried them to his own bedroom. The puppies lie down in their appropriate little beds and fell asleep. Ziva was still sound asleep with Kalev and Adi wrapped under her arms.

Tony lay down with them on the bed, covering them all up with the warm blanket. He kissed each of their foreheads and promptly fell asleep.

_Happy Birthday, Kalev and Adi._

* * *

I hope you liked it! My own son's birthday was today, and the same thing basically happened. Please review! Have a wonderful week!

-Aviva


	14. Birthing Class and Sincere Speeches

Hello everyone! I hope you have had a wonderful few weeks! Forgive me for not updating in a while.

On with the story!

* * *

_7 and a half months pregnant._

"You look totally bloated, Ziva!" Abby argued for what seemed to be the millionth time. She, Ziva, and Jenny had been hanging out down in Abby's lab for the afternoon while the boys were in the field.

"Abby, I am seven and a half months pregnant with twins. Do you expect me to look like a branch?" Ziva asked, putting a hand on her giant stomach.

"Twig. Though I suppose branch could work too. Well, depending on what kind of branch and how big it would be-"

"Abby! We get it!" Jenny interrupted the goth with a chuckle. When the room got quiet, both she and Jenny looked to Ziva in concern, who had stopped laughing and was staring blankly into the air.

"Ziva?" Abby asked, getting up from her spot on the floor. "You alright?"

"I have to pee," Ziva stated. "They are pushing on my bladder."

The two girls laughed as their Israeli friend walked out of the lab and into the bathroom. No sooner than the pregnant woman walked out, Tony walked in with Kalev and Adi and an annoyed look on his face.

"Tony! What's up?" Abby shouted as she squeezed the life out of Tony. His eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Abby, I need to breathe!" he choked out. She quickly let go of her friend.

"Can you watch the kids? I'm here to take Ziva to a birthing class. Apparently, she wanted to experience the 'American pregnancy'," Tony explained using air quotes. "Where is she anyway?"

"She went to the bathroom. Pregnant women often have to do that, Tony," Jenny said.

"Ooo, the birthing class. I've seen so many hilarious movies about those. You two are gonna have so much fun! Sure I'll watch them for you! Come to Aunt Abby!" Abby shouted as she bounced around, hugging the life out of the two children. At that moment, Ziva came back into the room, waddling over to her husband and kissing him on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked Tony. He sighed, waving at the other women in the lab. They both kissed their two children on the heads and turned to leave.

"As I'll ever be. Bye guys. Tell Gibbs that I'll be in early tomorrow for leaving." And with that, the two left to the birthing class.

* * *

When they arrived at the birthing center, numerous cars were in the parking lot, making Tony have to drive up the street the park.

"We haven't even gotten in the building yet and it already sucks," Tony complained as he walked to the front of the center.

"Oh shut up, Tony. It should not be that bad," Ziva interjected. Upon actually arriving in the center, Tony noticed that it smelled like baby powder and rubber. He made a look, causing Ziva to elbow him in the ribs.

The woman at the counter in the front directed them to their room where about ten other couples were situated on the floor. The instructor was a young looking woman with blonde hair. She snapped her head over at the sound of the door opening.

"Welcome to my class!" she said in a squeaky, annoying voice, "Please, sit down and get comfortable!" Tony and Ziva did as they were told and sat down next to another couple.

"Now gentlemen, I want you to practice comforting your partner for the long hours of patience that is to come!" the instructor said.

Hesitantly, Tony turned to Ziva and grabbed her hands. A long, awkward silence followed. The Israeli fidgeted under her husband's gaze.

"I will always be there for you. You're the strongest woman I've ever met and I know that you'll do great with bringing our children into the world. I know I couldn't be there for you the first time, but know that I'll never leave you and I'll be with you forever," Tony concluded.

By the time his speech was over, Ziva, who had been staring into his eyes the whole time, as well as every woman in the room, had tears in their eyes. A big smile spread itself across Ziva's features. She laughed and pulled Tony in for a deep, but not inappropriate, kiss.

"I love you so much, Tony," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"AWH! Well if that isn't sweet, I don't know what is!" the instructor shouted. "Now, we'll move onto using a birthing ball. I want everyone just to get the feel of one, move around on one."

When they received their birthing ball, Ziva's eyes lit up and she immediately ran to sit on it. Within minutes, she was bouncing slightly on the ball.

"Hey, no fair!" Tony argued, "I want to bounce on it!"

"Tony, you are acting like a child. Besides, I like bouncing on the ball," Ziva said with a smirk.

"You are so unfair."

* * *

About an hour later, Tony and Ziva returned to the NCIS building. They both greeted Gibbs and Jenny.

"How was it?" Jenny asked while kissing Ziva's cheek and giving Tony a friendly hug. Gibbs also kissed the Israeli's cheek and gave Tony a firm handshake.

"It went well, though Tony was immature when we got a chance to use the birthing ball," Ziva stated. "I am going to get Kalev and Adi."

"They conked out about ten minutes ago. Abby's got them sleeping on her futon," Jenny said. The pregnant woman nodded and left the room, only to come back a few minutes later with the two sleeping children.

"Goodnight, you two," Gibbs said.

"Goodnight guys!" Tony called quietly as to not wake his two sleeping children. And with that, Tony and Ziva walked out to their car holding their sleeping children.

"Did you really mean everything you said to me today?" Ziva asked once they were driving home.

"Of course I did. You know I'll never leave you," Tony said, a sincere look in his eyes.

"Good," she said with a content look. She reached her hand over and found his. With a sigh, she rested her head against the seat and thought about the two months remaining until their family became whole.

* * *

I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I am hoping that there will be another update next weekend, but no promises! School has been hectic and things have just been busy for me. Well, please review and have yourselves a wonderful week!

-Aviva


	15. Staplers and Elevators

Hello my wonderful people! I am terribly sorry to have not updated in over a month, but I have been very busy. Please forgive me for the lack of updates. But I promise, these last few chapters are going to be awesome. Thank you for waiting this long! :D

On with the story!

* * *

_8 and a half months pregnant._

It was a wonderful April morning in Washington D.C. Ziva DiNozzo was sitting at her desk with her three year old daughter on her lap. The very pregnant Israeli was brushing the little girl's hair and chatting to her as she did so. Meanwhile, Adi was more preoccupied with Ziva's little Israeli flag in her pencil holder.

Tony DiNozzo was occupying their son, who was running away from his father with his Mighty Mouse stapler.

"Ziva! Tell our son to give me back my stapler!" he whined like a five year old.

"Stop being such a child, Tony. He is only playing. Let him have fun," Ziva replied with a taunting smirk.

Tony stuck his tongue out at his wife but his teasing look turned into one of pain when Kalev chucked the stapler at his father's sensitive area. Tony shrieked like a girl and fell to his knees with his hands covering his crotch. Ziva stood up with a look of anger in her eyes.

"Kalev Ari DiNozzo!" she shouted. The little boy turned around to flee when his face connected with someone's knees. The little boy looked up to see the amused glare of his grandfather.

"I think it'd be better to face the punishment now rather than later, Kalev," Gibbs' gruff voice explained. The little boy nodded and turned around with a guilty look on his chubby face.

"I sorry, Ima," Kalev whispered.

"Do not apologize to me, Kalev. Apologize to your father on the floor over there," Ziva replied, trying not to laugh as she did so. Cautiously, the little boy walked over to his father and patted his head.

"I sorry, Abba." Kalev smiled then ran off with Tony's stapler yet again. He was about to run after his son when Gibbs stopped him.

"Let him play, DiNozzo. Now gear up. We got a dead one in Quantico." McGee, who had just come back from Abby's lab, ran to his desk to get his things and Tony did the same. Ziva, being accustom to going as well, also stood up to leave.

"DiNozzo," he snapped at her, almost forgetting that she wasn't a David anymore, "Not you. Stay with Jen or something."

With a huff, the Israeli plopped back in her seat, pouting. She carefully stood up, Adi and Kalev by her sides, holding her hands.

"Do we get to see Auntie Jen?" Adi asked hopefully.

Ziva chuckled. "Of course, Tateleh."

* * *

"Ziva! Shouldn't you be on maternity leave by now? I thought I told you to leave a week ago!" Jenny exclaimed when she saw her pregnant daughter-like agent waddle into her office with her children clinging to her hands.

"Jenny, you know that I will not leave until absolutely necessary," Ziva said, heavily sitting down on the couch while Kalev and Adi crowded around Jenny's feet. The director gave them a piece of paper and some crayons.

"What would happen if you went into labor here at work?" Jenny asked, sincerity in her voice, as she sat beside her friend.

"Then I would go to the hospital. I am not worried about that. I know you all would take care of me and my unborn children in an emergency." She smiled and leaned back in the cushions of the couch, resting her eyes.

* * *

"So Tony, how's Ziva been? I haven't been able to talk to her much lately," McGee asked, grabbing a bag out of the back of the charger.

"She's been doing alright. Her cravings are getting under control, but her feet and back are hurting a lot. She was having Braxton Hick's contractions the other night. She was scared. Crying, actually. I think it was just the hormones though," Tony concluded, also retrieving a bag from the charger.

"Awh, well, not long now. Abby can't wait. She says that considering she missed Kalev's birth, she's going to spoil those kids," McGee said with a chuckle.

"Hah. I'm sure Ziva won't mind."

"McGee, bag and tag in the house. Tony, interview the neighbor," Gibbs said when he walked over to the agents.

* * *

After Tony had finished interviewing a neighbor, he returned to the house next door, the crime scene, to report to Gibbs on the information that he had gotten.

"The neighbors heard gunshots about an hour ago. They thought it was the TV at first. A few gunshots followed after. They got suspicious and went over to investigate. That's when they found the marine," Tony finished.

"Duck, TOD?" Gibbs asked the M.E.

"I'd say about an hour or so ago. It fits with the neighbor's story. Mr. Palmer, get the gurney please," Ducky said.

"Boss!" McGee said, coming back from scouting the house of the murdered marine, "I found a bullet."

"Good. Back to Abby."

* * *

Ziva was back at her desk, the children still coloring with Jenny, when Gibbs, McGee, and Tony appeared in the bullpen. She stood up and hugged Tony when he arrived in front of her desk.

"Where are you guys going?" Ziva asked, eager to do something.

"Down to Abby's. You coming?"

"Of course!"

Just then, Abby bounced into the office.

"You guys have to come down now! I found something interesting!" she shouted.

"We were just about to come down, Abs," Gibbs said. They all crowded into the elevator and descended down to Abby's lab.

* * *

As the five set off down to Abby's lab, Ziva began to feel incredibly uncomfortable. Her head was beginning to hurt and her stomach was also. It was probably just some more Braxton Hick's.

Abby, who was standing next to her heavily pregnant friend, noticed her discomfort, but seeing as Ziva is very independent, she decided to keep her mouth shut and just watch her. Suddenly, the Israeli let out a quiet cry and slid down the side of the elevator to the floor, clutching her swollen stomach.

Tony turned around and caught his wife just as she hit the floor and maneuvered her into his lap. All eyes were now on the sweating woman. Ziva had her head buried in Tony's shoulder, breathing ragged.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" Tony asked softly.

"I think the babies are coming," she answered with great difficulty.

Tony looked up at Gibbs. The older agent had a look of concern in his eyes, knowing what his wife had been though with Kelly. He quickly set the elevator to Autopsy rather than the lab.

"We'll get to Ducky. He'll know what to do. Just keep her calm, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated, placing a hand gently on the now sobbing woman's shoulder. Abby and McGee were kneeled by her left side, Abby stroking the top of her hand. Suddenly, the elevator jerked, the lights went off, and everything went silent.

* * *

Mwuahah! I hate cliffhangers. I am sorry. I needed to stop here so I can write more for the next chapter. Do not worry. I promise that I will update very, very soon. I cannot wait for the next chapter either. Anyway, thank you to **Tiva equals Mr. and Mrs. Smith **for helping me write this chapter as well as the next. I appreciated you wonderful help ad ideas!

Does anybody else watch American Idol? I just recently started watching it. I hope Scotty McCreery wins. What about you?

Once again, I am very sorry for not updating for a while. Please review! I am almost to 100 reviews! Have a wonderful night!

-Aviva


	16. Double Trouble

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me so happy! :D I originally planned to update this chapter last weekend, but I was too lazy.

On with the story!

* * *

For a few moments in the darkness, all that could be heard was Ziva's ragged breathing. McGee was the first to break the quietness.

"What just happened?"

"Oh my God! The elevator stopped, Gibbs! What are we gonna do!" Abby frantically asked, still holding Ziva's shaking hand. The Israeli was sitting in Tony's lap, clutching Abby's hand. Her breathing was labored as her stomach rapidly rose and fell.

"I don't know, Abs. Hopefully they'll notice we're gone. How's she holding up, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked through the darkness.

"Scared, Boss. I don't think anything is going to change that either," Tony said sadly, still cradling his almost sobbing wife. Suddenly, the emergency elevator lights flickered to life. A sigh a relief came from everyone in the small, metal box.

"Jethro? Are you alright in there?" came Ducky's voice from somewhere beneath the group.

"Duck! Ziva's in labor! We gotta get her out of here," Gibbs said.

"Oh my. This is most troublesome. The whole city is without power. There is no way to contact the fire department!" the ME said fearfully.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What do we do?" Abby shouted again, somewhat startling Ziva, who had not said a word for some while. She was focusing on breathing, calming down, and Tony's voice, which was soothing her. Tony himself was stroking her hair while he murmured words of encouragement.

"Abigail, calm down. How is Ziva?"

"She's alright, Ducky. She's calmed down a bit," McGee answered as he sat on the floor to hold Ziva's hand. During their conversation, Gibbs was staring at the couple in the corner, debating on the best solution.

* * *

It had been 30 minutes since the elevator had stopped working. Every ten minutes or so, Ziva would whimper in pain and grab Tony's hand. She would curl up as tight as she could to try and ease the pain. Gibbs sat on her left side, stroking her hand. McGee and Abby were holding each other in front of the trio, timing Ziva's contractions. Ducky had left long before to attempt to find assistance.

After three minutes since the last contraction, Ziva seized up again, this time actually crying out in pain. Tears had made their way down her olive-colored cheeks.

"Gibbs, I think she's almost ready," Abby explained fearfully.

"Jethro? I'm back. The fire department has been contacted. They're arriving as soon as they can. How is everyone up there?" Ducky asked suddenly from below.

"The time between Ziver's contractions is about three minutes, Duck. I don't think she can wait that long," Gibbs explained.

"Then it has come down to only one option. Abigail, have you ever delivered a baby before?"

"Uhm, yeah. One or two, maybe," the Goth rambled nervously.

"Good enough, Abs. What do we have to do?" the silver-haired agent asked.

"First, you must check her dilation," Ducky instructed.

"Okay, I'd say she's about nine centimeters or so, Ducky," Abby replied.

From the office, Ducky rubbed his chin in thought. "Do any of you have any jackets?"

"Check!" came Tony's voice from the wall.

"Any water? Ziva's going to need it."

"Check!"

"Alright. Ziva? Dear, when your next contraction comes, I need you to push as hard as you can, all right?" Ducky asked, hoping that he would get a response from the woman in labor.

"Okay Ducky," Ziva said, her voice wavering.

"Abigail, you know what to do after that. But be careful: birthing twins is more difficult than just one child."

* * *

"AH!" Ziva's cry of pain echoed through the small silver box as she pushed with all her might to bring her children into the world. With Gibbs and McGee holding her hand, Abby delivering her children, and Tony hugging her from behind, she knew that she could do this.

_Focus, Ziva. You've done this before. You can do this, _she kept telling herself.

"Good, Ziva! I think I can see the first baby crowning! We need to get the head out, and then you can rest for a few minutes, alright?" Abby informed her Israeli friend. Though she didn't want to say it or scare Ziva more, Abby was incredibly frightened. She'd never seen her tough companion express her pain.

Ziva sucked in a breath and began to push again when she felt the familiar feeling of her child between her legs. Not wanting to wait, she pushed again with her contraction and brought a small baby boy into the world.

"Oh!" the Israeli exclaimed when her child easily slid out of her body and began to wail. Abby caught the small boy and wrapped him up in the jacket that Gibbs had gladly lent them. She pulled the baby up to Ziva, who greedily held out her hands for her newborn. Once the baby was in her arms, both she and the baby began to relax.

"What's going on?" Ducky asked.

"First one's out, Duck," Gibbs replied, seeing as the other four were engrossed in the small, bloody human in their friend's arms.

"Great! The second one should be easier for Ziva. How is the poor girl?"

"She's good, Duck. Tired, but good," the agent said, stealing a glance at Tony and Ziva.

"Abby, I think I need to push again," Ziva exclaimed, attempting to keep herself calm.

The elevator came to life once again as everyone got into their positions by Ziva. Gibbs tried to take the baby from Ziva's arms, but she refused. Taking a deep breath, she began to listen to her body. When the next contraction hit, she pushed as hard as she could, once again feeling her child between her legs. Sensing her child was close to entering the world, Ziva switched her baby boy into her left arm gently and reached down to grab her other baby as it also slid from her body more easily than the first.

As soon as the baby began to cry, its brother also wailed. Abby grabbed the other jacket loaned to them by McGee and gently wrapped it around the second born baby.

"It's a girl!" McGee shouted as he happily watched Ziva cradle her two babies in her motherly embrace. The Israeli had tears and sweat running down her reddened face. Gibbs stood in the corner, observing the scene before him with a smile on his face.

Tony had shifted Ziva into his chest and carefully embraced her and the babies as to not hurt them. His wife had her face buried into his chest, her breathing still ragged.

"You did it, Zi. I knew you could do it. Now look what we have. Two beautiful babies. I can't wait to see what Kalev and Adi think," Tony whispered to her. Ziva lifted her head up and kissed her bloody children on their soft, fragile heads.

"I want Kalev and Adi here," she somewhat whined in an unZiva-like manner. Tony chuckled.

"They're with the dir-" Tony was cut off as the elevator started to descend slowly. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. The babies had ceased crying and were now staring up at their parents with handsome brown eyes and beautiful green eyes. The elevator doors opened to reveal Ducky and Jenny who was holding Kalev and Adi's hands.

"Momma!" they both yelled at the same time, attempting to run to their mother. Jenny held them back.

"Let Mommy get to the hospital to be taken care of. Then you can go to her and meet your new siblings!" she told them in a soft voice. As the paramedics situated Ziva on a stretcher and rolled her away with her two newborn babies, the whole team gave her a kiss on the cheek or head and congratulated her. Tony, who was practically glowing with pride, hoisted Kalev and Adi into his arms and entered the ambulance.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was crowded around Ziva's hospital bed where she lay with her baby girl and her two older children sitting at the foot. Tony stood beside her with their little boy.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet Raizel Belinda, meaning "rose" and "beautiful"," Ziva said, motioning to the squirming girl in her arms.

"And Luzio Sansom, meaning "light" and "of the sun"," Tony finally concluded, smiling at the small boy in his arms.

"Those are some unique names. Hebrew and Italian?" Ducky asked, cooing at the baby in Ziva's arm.

"Yeah. We decided on Hebrew to Italian for the Raizel and Italian to Hebrew for Luzio," Tony answered.

Within minutes, the babies were fast asleep in their plastic cribs, along with Kalev and Adi asleep by Ziva's side. While Gibbs and Jenny excitedly stared at the babies, Abby and McGee were whispering to Ziva and Tony.

"You did wonderful, Ziva. I can't wait to babysit my four god babies!" Abby silently yelled.

"They really are adorable, Ziva. Congrats. You too Tony," McGee gave Tony a friendly hug while Abby carefully hugged Ziva in her bed.

* * *

"Do you want Jethro and I to take Kalev and Adi home?" Jenny asked as everyone crowded around the door to go home for the night.

"Nah, I'll take them home when I get the chance. Just let them sleep," Tony replied. With one last goodbye and congratulatory comment, everyone vacated the room, leaving Tony and Ziva to watch their sleeping children.

"They really are beautiful," Ziva whispered.

"So are you," Tony responded. He pulled her into a kiss and grabbed her hand from the chair he was sitting in. He leaned in forward to allow his wife to lay her head on his chest. Ziva closed her eyes and sighed.

"Four children."

"I know. It's wonderful."

* * *

I am so sorry that I have not update in forever! I think it was the weather. Rainy weather makes me extremely tired and irritated all the time. Please forgive me. I originally started the beginning of this a few weeks ago, but I just continued the ending. Please review! Have a wonderful weekend!

-Aviva


	17. Complete Family

Hello my readers! Please forgive me for my long, unplanned absence. I was temporarily incapacitated and was not able to use the computer. Much has happened while I was gone. Thank you so much for the numerous reviews! I do regret to say that this will be the last chapter of this story! I even more regret to say that this will be the last story in my little series. I planned on writing another one, but I do not think I have any good ideas. I am, however, going to write more stories. None of which will probably have their children in them. Well anyway, here is the final chapter!

* * *

Five days after the birth of the twins and numerous cards, flowers, and teddy bears later, Ziva and Tony were finally able to take their precious bundles home. Just as Tony was wheeling a not so happy Ziva out of the hospital in her wheelchair, the whole team met them with hugs and kisses. Kalev and Adi were also there to see their new siblings once again.

"Man guys, you're gonna be busy!" Abby joked.

"Ugh, do not even say that. I am not looking to the long nights ahead of us," Ziva groaned from the chair. Raizel and Luzio were fast asleep in their mother's arms. Kalev and Adi were climbing on the wheelchair, attempting to get another peek of their new playmates.

"Mommy, why are they all squishy?" Adi asked. Everybody laughed at the small child's innocence.

"They were cramped in Mommy's tummy for about nine months," Tony replied for his wife.

They ended up in front of Gibbs' car. He and Tony helped Ziva out of her wheelchair and gingerly placed her in the backseat with Kalev and Adi. There was not much room in the car with the car seats for the toddlers. Ziva buckled herself in the middle and held onto her sleeping newborns.

"All set?" Gibbs asked?

"Ready to go, Jethro!" Ducky replied. He had been helping Ziva buckle herself into the car. He placed a kiss on her head. "Good luck, my dear."

"Bye Ziva! Have a nice night!" Abby shouted, clinging onto McGee's arm. Though he would never admit it, the computer geek was getting to love children and Abby even more from this experience.

"See ya later, Ziva!" he shouted.

"Jethro and I will be over tonight to check on you two," Jenny stated to Tony. She had been standing there with Ducky to help Ziva as well.

"Alright. We'll see you there, Jen," Tony replied.

With that, the car pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

When they arrived at the DiNozzo residence, everybody made themselves useful and helped the family into their beautiful home. Jenny and Gibbs had made sure the toddlers were taken from their safety seats and carried inside and onto the couch. The little one's had fallen asleep after the wonderful day.

Tony was admiring his wife, who was lovingly smiling down at her beautiful twins, both also sleeping.

"Well, let's put them in their nursery, shall we?" Jenny suggested. She and Gibbs once again lifted the sleeping toddlers into their arms, this time placing them into their correct beds in their bedroom.

When they returned to nursery, they stood outside the door, admiring the couple. Ziva was holding Raizel while Tony was holding Luzio. Each parent were at the crib for the child they were holding, kissing their foreheads. They gently placed the newborns down and shifted to the opposite child to kiss them goodnight.

"They've got their little system going on there," Gibbs whispered. Tony and Ziva were so engrossed in their new children that they didn't hear their bosses.

"That's good. They're finally working in harmony," Jenny said with a small chuckle. They then turned and left to leave their co-workers to wallow in their joy.

* * *

After all of the children were asleep in their cribs/beds, Tony and Ziva met in the living room. The flopped down on the couch. The Israeli rested her head on her husband's shoulder and snuggled into his side.

"I am happy," she stated randomly and simply.

"Me too," Tony agreed.

Their family was now complete and that was all that mattered.

* * *

That was kind of a suckish ending. It was not that long either, but it was the best I could do within a half hour. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed constantly on this story as well as the last!

A special thanks to **MMWillow13 **and **Tiva equals Mr. and Mrs. Smith** for everything you have done whether it be being a wonderful friend or helping me with my story! Or both!

Thank you once again and have a wonderful day!

-Aviva


End file.
